A room, such as an office, may comprise a plurality of light sources. It could be one or more desktop lights, ambient lights, wall spotlights, window lights etc. All light sources in the room together form room lighting optimal for a user in a certain situation. The light sources may be connected to a common network such that each light source may be controlled. A controlling device may control settings of each light source based on predetermined conditions. Such conditions may be the presence of a user, the identity of a user or time of the day. Information from the light sources may further be gathered through the network for statistical and analyzing purposes.
Such system may be a sub-system limited to one room such that settings of each room do not unintentionally affect light sources in another room.
However, in a large office, there will be a large number of rooms with similar setups, i.e. each room comprising a lighting sub-system. To manage the sub-systems in all rooms, each sub-system is connected to a local wireless network (WLAN) through a gateway. The gateway in each sub-system is configured for communication with the respective controlling device. A manager of a system comprising a plurality of such sub-systems may thereby communicate with each sub-system through the WLAN and the respective gateway.
A drawback with such system is that it requires a large amount of work to configure each gateway to communicate with the WLAN. This makes the installation of the sub-systems in all rooms and the system in general expensive.
Consequently, there is a need for a more cost-effective lighting control system for a plurality of rooms.